


A Cracked out Christmas Carol

by dreaminthepast



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminthepast/pseuds/dreaminthepast
Summary: Dickens is rolling over in his grave.  A Christmas Carol (original by Charles Dickens) DBSK style.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nothing, absolutely is owned by me.

The snow was falling in the bitter night, a cold reminder of the winter wind wrapped around the country side. The schedule was done, finished.  It had melted away from memory like the snow that hit the windshield of the little van as it carried its occupants through that very same countryside.  Four of the five occupants were asleep as the van slid its way around bends and down hills towards its destination hoping to soon be wrapped in warmth and blankets for a well deserved Christmas holiday.    Little did they know that all of their luck was about to go pear shaped.

  
... ... ... ... ...  
  
Changmin's eyes flew open as he felt the van lurch to the side, its usual slip around the curve thrown askew.  Jaejoong's elbow caught him in the rib as the vehicle flew sideways across the road as if it were trying to figure skate.  Badly.   He had known that it was a bad idea to attempt to navigate their way to the château in a blinding snow storm, but convincing Yoochun of this had been an even bigger insurmountable task. The older member had insisted that it really wasn't that bad, that with a little extra time and care they could all be cuddled up in front on a warm fire sipping hot chocolate for a week's holiday away.  
  
Now, an hour later, Changmin thought he was going to die.  Actually he was certain of it as the van made contact with a snow bank before everything went black.  
  
... ... ... ... ...  
  
Cracking an eye, a stabbing pain came to be as Changmin began to gather his senses.  All of his limbs seemed to be intact and moving, and his sense of dread growing.  The pain he was in however was being made worse by the fact that Junsu was engaging in a fit of hysterics over Yoochun's body which was slumped over the steering wheel.  Leaning forwards into the front seat Changmin pressed a hand to Junus's shoulder in a silent suggestion that he shut up.  Looking over the youngest knit his brow.  "I think he might be dea..."  
  
"Oh he's not dead," Jaejoong said hitting Changmin upside the head. "He just knocked himself out."  
  
A mumbled groan as if in confirmation of the oldest' assessment came from Yoochun as he slowly peeled himself off of the steering wheel.  
  
"Is everything alright?"  Yunho's voice came from outside as he opened the back door, crawling in beside Jaejoong effectively trapping him in the middle.  Jaejoong glared at the leader before latching on to him.  "Where have you been?  I was worried.  And cold.  Mostly cold."  
  
"Well someone had to figure out where the hell we were," Yunho said, trying to extract himself from Jaejoong's cold death grip.  
  
"So where are we?" Junsu asked, turning around in his seat.  
  
"No fucking clue," Yunho sighed giving up, letting Jaejoong leech what little warmth he had.  "All I know is that we're going to be stuck here until the morning.  I managed to phone the château and was able to tell them what happened.  They said that when the storm clears they'll send someone out to collect us."  
  
"But I could starve by then!" Changmin said, looking desperately at Yunho.  
  
"I packed snacks you know," Jaejoong shot back, poking the youngest in the stomach.  "Ravenous stick."  
  
"But it's getting cold in here," Junsu piped up, shivering for emphasis.  
  
"The van is equipped with everything we need for the night.  Food, water, blankets, and I think a flashlight," Yunho said trying to cover everything in a general overview.  
  
"This sucks," Jaejoong sighed, into Yunho's shoulder.  
  
"I know, it's Christmas eve, we should be doing Christmasy things, not sitting in the van , crashed into a snowbank cold, hungry and bored."  
  
"Only you're hungry Changmin," Yoochun, quiet until now, spoke. "And besides that, what kinds of Christmasy things did you have in mind?"  
  
"Making out under the mistletoe,"  Jaejoong smiled taking a quick peck at Yunho's lips.  
  
They all  looked at Changmin as he made a sound of disgust.  "Well then what did you have in mind Changmin?" Yunho asked.  
  
"Well...." Changmin pondered. "We could tell Christmas stories."  
  
"Christmas stories?" Yoochun asked.  
  
"Yeah, like A Christmas Carol?"  
  
"A Christmas what?" Junsu looked confused.  
  
"You know, a Christmas Carol?  Charles Dickens?"  
  
Eight eyes looked blankly back at him.  
  
"Oh never mind.  Why don't I just tell you the story?"  
  
They all nodded.  "That sound like a good idea Min  It will help to pass the time."  
  
And with that Changmin began his story


	2. The Cracked Story Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changmin's story starts to take form. Just how bad is Scrooge really?

The snow was falling and Christmas loomed in the air.  It was the day of Christmas Eve and all of the citizens of the quiet little town were bustling too and fro.  It had been two years passing since his business partners had been dead and buried, the Kims' working alongside the other letting no one stand in their way.  And now even with their demise, nothing had changed. It was still business as usual.  
  
Inside the large office building the accountants pushed their pencils and worked out their figures to see whose houses lived and who's died.  Mortgages were at a premium, if you could pay. Changmin sat at his very large desk, inside his very spacious office looking at the profiles beside him.  His slim finger pushed the intercom.  
  
"Jaejoong!  Bring me a coffee and some of those cookies you baked this morning!"  He barked at his assistant.   
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
Jaejoong entered a second later, black hair falling in his eyes,  balancing a tray in his hand.  Ready to serve his boss he set a cup and plate on the desk in front of Changmin.  
  
The other lifted the cup to his lips before abruptly spitting it back into the cup. "You call this coffee?" Changmin growled in disgust, slamming the cup down on the desk causing it to spill over.  "Bring me a fresh cup, and clean that up while you're at it."  
  
"Yes Sir," Jaejoong sighed, grabbing at the towel he had placed in his pocket for just such an incident.  
  
"Oh and I want these reports typed up for tomorrow. "

The order wafted across the desk as a stack of papers came bearing down on Jaejoong.

  
"Tomorrow Sir? But it's Christmas."  
  
"I fail to see your point Jaejoong."  
  
"No one works on Christmas."  
  
"You do," Changmin said biting into one of the cookies, almost munching happily.  
  
"But no one else is going to be here! I don't see why I should have to be here if no one else is.  It would just be very boring and I would have no one to talk to and then..."  
  
"And then perhaps you would get some work done for once," Changmin spat, slamming his fist down on the desk.  "I want them on my desk tomorrow by the end of the day.  All of them!"  
  
"Yes Sir," Jaejoong said dejectedly, resigning himself to yet another Christmas at the office before shuffling out to make a fresh pot of coffee.

... .... ... ...   
  
Before anyone knew it the clock struck one hour until close and Changmin was all the happier for it.  He was hungry and cranky, and a definitive urge to be in his bed asleep had come over him.  At least he had managed to keep the beggars at bay this afternoon.  
  
"Someone to see you Sir," Jaejoong's voice announced over the intercom.  
  
"I don't want to see them," Changmin replied almost childishly.  
  
"I'm sending them right in Sir."  
  
"God I hate you," Chagmin mumbled, banging his head against the desk. The door clicked and he was forced to look up at the couple before him.  "What do you want?"  
  
"Please SIr," The woman  said, her husband trying to hold her back.  "Please don't foreclose on our house.  Our family will be forced out into the cold.  We'll have nothing."  
  
"You should have thought about that before you stopped making payments. There's nothing I can do, please leave," Changmin said curtly, pulling another portfolio from the small bunch left on his desk.  
  
"But Mr. Shim, surely there is something you can do, just a little more time?"  the man added to his wife's plea.  
  
"No, now please leave before I have to ask my almost useless assistant to show you the door."  
  
The two turned curtly towards the door slamming it shut behind them.  With that awful altercation over Changmin rested his head against the desk once more, his hand reaching for the intercom.

  
"Yes Sir?"  
  
"I have a headache"  
  
"Yes Sir"  
  
"I want...."  
  
The door opened before Changmin could finish the sentence and Jaejoong walked towards him aspirin and water in hand.  He passed the objects across the desk before walking behind his boss.  Soft, gentle fingers brushed his temples and began to rub soothingly as Changmin relaxed into the touch.  He felt his shoulders drop and waited for Jaejoong to start talking.  
  
"You should have let them have some time," Jaejoong said, making it sound as though he was talking to himself.  "They're good people."  
  
"Ugh, stop.  Don't touch me,"  Changmin grumbled and turned, standing up to physically push Jaejoong away. "Get out of my office!"  
  
"Yes Sir," Jaejoong said scrambling for the door.

  
Changmin sat back in his chair once the door had closed and wished he was home asleep.  
  
  
......  ........   ....  ......    
  
The night settled in as Changmin walked around his penthouse apartment, glass of scotch in hand.  He stopped at the large floor to ceiling  glass window to look at the illuminated city below with its twinkling Christmas lights and festive holiday spirit.  The news could be heard in the background as it softly wafted in from the living room.  Moving to the kitchen Changmin began to fix himself a bedtime snack. 

With snack in hand his pajamas hung from his body as he crossed the penthouse before reaching to living room to curl up on the couch to watch the business report.   Just because he wasn't at work didn't mean that he couldn't be working in some capacity.  Changmin rolled his eyes as the man on the television droned on about inflation when he felt a chill creep up his back and could almost swear he felt fingers against his cheek.

  
And then the room went black.  
  
He blinked as a strange feeling of dread filled him.  When the feeling of dread refused to leave him, Changmin sighed, compelled to get up in search of a candle or flashlight to chase away the darkness and the fear.  Taking the path with the least obstacles, Changmin began walking towards the kitchen only to noticed a soft glow emanating from his bedroom.  _'Curious,'_ Changmin thought.  _'I didn't leave a light on in my room. And if I did, shouldn't it be out like the rest of the lights?"_   It was then that a thought crossed his mind.  What if someone was trying to rob him and it was their flashlight he was seeing?  
  
Grabbing the first pot he could find Changmin tiptoed towards his bedroom and with the implement held high above his head, jumped through the doorway screaming "hhhiiiiiiyyyyyaaaa....Heechul!?"  
  
"I see you're still not incredibly smart Shim.  Nice pot."  
  
"What? You're dead."  
  
"No shit.  Thanks for pointing that out. I hadn't figured that out yet,"

Kim Heechul, Changmin's  departed business partner, his very dead business partner stood in-front of him blinking.  
  
"Heechul? Why are you here?  You're dead."  
  
"Yes, we've established that Changmin, and since when did I need a reason to show up at your place?"

  
Changmin shrugged, as if his dead business partner appearing in his bedroom happened everyday.  "Where's Kangin?"  
  
"Oh god knows. But hey, how about that new assistant you have Min?"  
  
"Who Jaejoong?"  
  
"Yeah, he's hot, and that ass..." Heechul stared off to somewhere behind Changmin's head.  
  
"I guess," Changmin shrugged.  
  
"Oh come on Min, you can't honestly tell me you haven't thought about it. Or maybe you're already making him earn his pay and you just won't tell me. Sly devil."  
  
"No. Heechul," Changmin glared.  
  
"Pity."  
  
"So did you come here for any specific reason, or just to harass me about sleeping with my assistant, which for your information I'm not."  
  
"But you want to.  Anyway.  I was just supposed to tell you you're a snide brat and therefore you're going to have some company to knock you around and knock some sense into you so you don't end up like Kangin and I.  You know, hell and all that.  So don't be surprised when they show up."  
  
"They?"  
  
"Yeah, I've been told they're quite fetching."  
  
"Fetching?"  
  
"You really should learn how to use a sentence Changmin," Heechul smirked.  "Anyway, I gotta go.  Remember, 1 am, first visitor.  Later!"

  
And with a puff of smoke for effect Heechul or rather the ghost of Heechul vanished and Changmin crumpled, passed out on the floor.


	3. Ghost of Christmas Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changmin meets the ghost of Christmas Past

A tugging at his hand startled Changmin into consciousness.  He blinked his eyes in confusion before he was dragged to his feet.  
  
"Who are you?" Changmin asked apprehensively, "and why was I on the floor?"  
  
"I'm the ghost of Christmas Past, but you can call me Junsu," the figure in-front of Changmin said. 

He stood relaxed in front of the taller man, creating a rather striking figure.  The word fetching fluttered through Changmin's mind even if he did seem a little childish.  (After all, he was holding a rubber duck.) It reminded him of the one he thought he had owned and played with as a child during bath time.  Changmin cocked an eyebrow taking in the other man again.  But that ass.  Changmin had no idea what Heechul was talking about Jaejong for; _that_   before him was an ass.  
  
"Funny, you don't look dead," Changmin scrambled to fill the growing awkward silence that had been created as he stared at the aforementioned body part.  
  
"Oh I assure you I am, " Junsu said.

  
"Prove it."

  
Junsu giggled leaning forward, Changmin expecting something to be whispered in his ear but before he could blink they were kissing.  Junsu's lips were soft, the top one pillowing against his own.  Changmin nibbled across it seeking entrance and when Junsu opened his mouth he was able to run his tongue inside, suck the tip of Junsu's tongue back into his own mouth.  Stepping away Junsu ended the kiss, a string of saliva pulling between them as the ghost giggled again.  
  
"Fair enough," Changmin panted.  "That doesn't prove anything, but fair enough."  He stood staring again for a second.  "Can I touch the duck?" the question escaped his lips, not meaning to voice it.  
  
"No" Junsu said sharply  
  
A childish pout crossed Changmin's face, "Oh, but I want to touch the duck."  He stepped closer, reached out his hand towards the duck hopping for just a small touch.  He ran his fingers over the rise of its back feeling the firmness under his fingers.  
  
"Changmin!" Junsu snapped slapping the other man's hand away.  
  
"What? You can't blame a man for trying, it's a nice duck," Changmin spoke incredulously.   
  
"I was going to say," Junsu glared,  "that you passed out."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's why you were on the floor, you passed out."  
  
"Oh, wha?"  
  
"Heechul"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Yeah, he as that effect on people."  
  
"He does," Changmin nodded.  "So why are you here and where are we going?"  He asked as Junsu began to pull him towards the window.  
  
"Oh, just for a drive," Junsu said pointing to the car floating outside the window.  
  
"You have a flying car?"  
  
"No, it's Yoochun's, he let me borrow it for a while."  
  
"Yoochun?"  
:  
"Oh you'll meet him later; we have to pick him up."  
  
"I see," Changmin mumbled utterly confused.  "So what are we doing again?" he continued stepping out of the window and into the car, sliding over into the passenger seat as Junsu followed after him.  
 _  
  
_Junsu sighed, "man they told me you were smart.  I'm here to show you your past."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know.  Something about being a snarky brat, setting you on the right path, all that fun stuff."  
  
"Then how are you going to show me my past?"  
  
"We're going to the drive-in."  
  
"The drive-in?"  
  
"Yeah, there's this movie I've been wanting to see for a while.  It's called _The Life of Shim Changmin_."  
  
"You snuck through my mom's home movies!?" Changmin screamed, outraged and quite disturbed.   
  
"No," Junsu looked over at the other. "We're going into the past. _I'm_ the ghost of Christmas PAST," Junsu emphasized.  
  
"Right"  
  
And with that Junsu started the car and pushed a button on the console marked _'past'_.  Instantly the car shot forwards and Changmin was pushed back into the seat.  The night sky and all of the stars in it seemed to zoom past them as he looked out the window until there was an abrupt _pop_ and they arrived at what appeared to be an abandoned, run down, old drive-in movie theater. The large screen was set up before them, a film starting to run in a countdown before their eyes.  
  
"Oh good, we're just in time, and front row too."  
  
Changmin stared at the man, ghost, whatever, beside him at a loss for words.  Shifting in his seat until he was comfortable, Changmin watched as the credits rolled first before a very young version of himself appeared 50 feet in front of him.   Memories of his childhood came flooding back to him.  His father scolding him, his mother telling him to do his homework, and then that painful Christmas he didn't get that special toy he really wanted Santa to bring him.

  
"Stupid Santa," Changmin mumbled slouching in the seat. "I hate Christmas."  
  
The movie dragged forwards through his teenage years until a handsome young man appeared on the screen beside him.  The two hugged, caught in a loving embrace as Changmin stared, brought his knees up to hug them against his chest. "Se7en" he whispered.  
  
"Popcorn?" Junsu held out the bag.  
  
"What? No. God you're weird."  
  
Changmin turned back to watch the two men kiss, Se7en's fingers rubbing under the waistband of the other's pants.  The scene intensified, Se7en nipping across the other's throat, his fingers dragging down the other's bare chest as he arched up to meet the lips that followed before there was a tasteful fade to black.  
  
Junsu looked over as a tear ran down Changmin's cheek.  "The next part's the saddest," he said, handing the other a tissue.. "Trust me you'll need it."

  
Changmin took the offering, returning to the film as the scene changed again.  It was Christmas, the decorations hung from surrounding windows and snow littered the ground as the two men stood on a train platform bundled up in hats and winter coats.  Se7en was saying something to the other as he appeared to be clutching desperately to him; tears streaming down his face as he boarded the train for its far away destination.   
  
A sniffle drew Junsu's  attention as he looked over to the seat beside him.  Changmin was curled up in the seat, wet eyes peering over his crossed arms as the rested on his knees.  "He left me," a tiny whisper.  "I said I love you and he left me, went to America and I never saw him again.  It hurt so much I vowed never to feel like that again," Changmin brought the tissue up to his nose.  
  
"So now you don't love anybody, don't let anyone love you?  That's sad" Junsu said.  
  
"No, it's practical."  
  
"No, it's just sad," Junsu argued.  "You can't let one sad moment of your past ruin everything.  Think about your future."  
  
"In the very near, almost upon us future I want to go home," Changmin pouted.  
  
"Fair enough, the movie's over anyway.  But we have to pick up Yoochun first.  I promised."  
  
"Fine then, let's go pick up Yoochun."  
  
And on that note Junsu pulled out of the parking lot towards present.


	4. Presently speaking.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second ghost appears...

Yoochun stared, fingers hooked in the pockets of his pants, as the car pulled up alongside the curb and parked, its cautionary signals flashing.  
  
"You're late, where have you been?" Yoochun greeted as Junsu stepped out of the driver's seat and headed towards him.  
  
"Sorry," Junsu apologized. "The movie ran late."  
  
"Ah-hah," Yoochun laughed, winking at the other.  
  
Junsu stepped in close to the other and Changmin thought for a moment they were going to argue, but instead Junsu leaned forward pressing his lips to Yoochun's.  The reciprocation was gentle, Yoochun sliding his hands around the other's waist to rest them on Junsu's ass and pulled him closer.  Junsu nibbled along the pout of his bottom lip before he pulled back slightly, laughed as he kissed the other's nose.   "He's all yours," Junsu said pointing to Changmin who was still sitting in the passenger seat.  
  
"See you later?"  
  
"You bet,"  Junsu said, as he started to walk down the street, turned and waved before disappearing into thin air.

  
Changmin sat gawking at the ghost's exit until Yoochun slid into the driver's seat, his voice braking the other's concentration.  "So you're Changmin,"  
  
"I am," Changmin extended his hand in greeting.  
  
"Well then it's my pleasure to meet you," Yoochun took the hand being offered to him but instead of shaking it as Changmin thought he would, Yoochun turned it, placed his lips to the top and gave it a feathered kiss before Changmin blushed and pulled his hand back. 

  
"I'm the ghost of Christmas Present by the way.  What do you say to a nice drive along the coast. Under the stars?"  
  
"That sounds... very romantic," Changmin fell over his words, his blush deepening.  
  
"Good," Yoochun smiled.  "I aim to please, Yoochun satisfaction guaranteed," and laughter filled the car as he reached for another button on the console.  
  
"Oh no, we're not going to like inter-planetary jump again are we? I still feel nauseous from the last time," Changmin begged making a sick face.  
  
"No, I promise there will be no time jumping during this trip," and as Yoochun said it the roof of the car rolled back to expose the twinkling stars of the night sky.

  
"Beautiful," Changmin whispered.    
  
"Glad you think so," Yoochun smiled pulling away from the curb.  "So, anywhere special you'd like to go?"  
  
"Um, not really, you can pick a place if you want,"Changmin half smiled resting back into the seat, enjoying the drive.  
  
"Cool, I know  a great place."  
  
The car continued its smooth drive as the stars rolled on overhead.  Changmin enjoyed the fresh air blowing through his hair, playing across his skin.  The coast skirted the road for quite some time before Yoochun pulled off into a look-out parking lot, stopping the car at the end to stare off into the blue ocean. 

  
"This is quite impressive," Changmin said in awe, his eyes taking in the scene before he turned to face Yoochun.  "I've never been here before."  
  
"That's a shame, this is one of my favorite places to be," the other smiled, leaning in towards Changmin, coming close enough to brush his lips against the younger's

  
Changmin pushed back, hands on the other man's chest, a hint of confusion in his eyes. "What about Junsu?"  
  
"He's already had his turn."

Yoochun leaned in again running his tongue along Changmin's bottom lip until he opened his moth excepting Yoochun's kiss.  Sweeping his tongue across Changmin's palate he brought his hands up to skim fingers across Changmin's cheek, tilt his head to take in more of the younger man.  Changmin purred softly as the other turned in his seat, pushing against Changmin beginning to slide over him.  Changmin pulled back from his lips, pushing back on his shoulders.  "Don't you have something to teach me like Junsu did?"

  
"You're right, I do," Yoochun said, almost looking apologetic for his actions.  Changmin nodded his head in agreement sitting back fully into his seat as they pulled back onto the road.  
  
They drove for a while longer until the twinkling stars of the coast slowly turned into shining lights of the city.  Yoochun's car rolled its way towards the down town core, through the business district, and towards them more residential districts.

"Where are we going Yoochun?" Changmin asked perplexed.  
  
"You'll see," was the only reply he got.

  
The rest of the trip was made in silence as the car made a few more turns before pulling into the parking lot of a rather quaint building. "Come on," Yoochun said opening his door. "We have work to do."

  
Changmin just stared in confusion, the look intensifying when Yoochun passed him a hat.  "Put this on. We're the night door guard."  
  
The two of them walked into the building, relieving the man in the little office of his duties.  Yoochun grabbed each of them a coffee before he sat down in the chair next to  Changmin.

  
"I don't get it," Changmin said, "these cameras only show us video of the outside of the building."  
  
"For now," Yoochun said tapping one of the monitors with his finger.  The picture went staticy as it changed and refocused until it showed the interior of just one apartment.  Changmin could now make out a man sitting on his couch with a pile of paper in front of him.  
  
"isn't this illegal?" Changmin asked  
  
"I'm dead, so no." Yoochun said glancing over.  
  
Changmin sighed, before turning his attention back to the small screen.  He scrutinized the scene again, trying to understand what Yoochun was showing him. The man in the partment turned his head up and his features were captured, Changmin beginning to recognize the sharp cheekbones, and expressive eyes. 

"Hey, I know him," Changmin said, cutting off whatever Yoochun was going to say as he tapped his finger against the monitor.  
  
"You do?" Yoochun tried to feign surprise.  
  
"Yeah, that's my assistant Jaejoong," Changmin said, watching as the man on the screen got up and walked out of view.  A phone could be heard ringing in the background, and sure enough within  a moment his assistant returned with a phone and a glass in hand.  
  
"Hello mother," Jaejoong spoke affectionately.  "No, I phoned you earlier because I wanted to tell you that I won't be able to come over for Christmas dinner.

Changmin could just make out the sigh and what he assumed was yelling coming from the phone.

 "I"m sorry Mother.  My horrible ass of a boss is making me work all day.  He even makes me do extra stuff like bake him cookies and shine his shoes.  He doesn't care about anything, just himself."  
  
"That's not true!" Changmin yelled, outraged.

  
"Shhh," Yoochun scolded, reaching out to smack Changmin upside the head.  
  
"No, I can't quite.  I know it's not very much money but tuition is due soon and I only need one more semester to graduate.  Then I will be able to find a better job to help support you and my sisters,"  Jaejoong continued speaking as he picked up the pen he had placed on the table beside the stack of papers, but Changmin has stopped lisening.  
  
"What?" Changmin said, staring at Jaejoong.  "Tuition? Sisters?"  
  
"He's been paying his own way through university by working for you because his family is very poor," Yoochun spoke.  "They make just enough money to eat and have a roof over their heads. One of Jaejoong's biggest dreams is to make enough money to help his family, help his sisters achieve whatever they want."  
  
"Well I didn't know that.  I didn't know anything.  No wonder he always looks so tired," Changmin pondered.  
  
"Because you don't ask.  You don't take the time to really get to know him.  And even though you give him all of this extra work to do he still manages to get everything done and get good grades,"  Yoochun said tapping the screen again.   The picture changed back to show the perimeter of the building.

  
"I...I..." Changmin stuttered utterly speechless.  
  
"Come on, we have to go," Yoochun said, grabbing a hold of Changmin's hand.  "We have to meet the ghost of Christmas Yet to Come.   He's meeting us outside and we can't be late.  I don't like being around when he's mad." 

  
Changmin fell into step behind the other, swallowing heavily as he watched a glimmer of fear cross Yoochun's eyes.  Stepping out into the night air Changmin wondered how scary this ghost really was, and what he looked like but he didn't get a chance to see as his vision was blinded by an overpowering light.


	5. The Future is Tall, Dark and Mysterious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changmin meet the future, and the future is bleak

Changmin blinke,d adjusting his eyes to the bright light.  He let the motorcycle come into focus until he was able to see the man sitting astride it swing his leg over before walking towards them. _This man_ , Changmin thought, was definitely what he would consider the definition of tall dark and handsome. If only the scowl on his face wasn't marring his features.   
  
"Park,"  the man acknowledged, and Changmin heard Yoochun make a growl low in his throat. "How's Kim?"  
  
"Fine," the reply was curt almost insolent.  
  
"I'm here to collect him."  
  
"Changmin this is the ghost of Christmas yet to come,"  Yoochun said in introduction, motioning towards the other man.

  
Changmin turned to look at the other again.  "His jacket says Yunho?"  
  
"That's because it's my name,"  came the reply, spat out while he stared angrily at the two of them.  
  
"You have to go with him now," Yoochun continued.  "Our time is up."  
  
"But he's terrifying," Changmin whispered.  
  
"Tell me about it," Yoochun agreed, hugging Changmin before he pushed him towards Yunho.  He disappeared before Changmin could turn back.   
  
"So?" Changmin said, afraid to move.  
  
"Put this on," Yunho instructed, thrusting a helmet into Changmin's hands.  "And get on the bike."  
  
Changmin scrambled to comply, sitting  behind Yunho after he had successfully put the helmet on his head.  Yunho revved the engine pulling away from the curb sharply causing Changmin to grab onto the other man, holding on tightly to his waist, closing his eyes.  Maybe if he couldn't see it wouldn't be as scary.  Or not.  
  
"How come you're not wearing a helmet?" Changmin asked, tentatively trying to make conversation.    
  
"Because I"m dead."  
  
"Right," Changmin mumbled.  So much for that plan. "Where are we going?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
  
  
The rest of the journey was driven in silence. The bike continued on, down one dark road after the next on for what Changmin felt was forever, and then they drove a little further until Yunho pulled up beside a dull little building. The brick building looked out of place in the middle of nowhere. All the lights inside shone like some sort of beacon and the few windows decorated with stained glass were almost aw inspiring.  It was such a sharp contrast that Changmin almost missed the building's little sign as it swung on its hinges.  Changmin read the black script:

_Lee's Funeral home and crematorium._  
  
  
"You brought me to a funeral?" Changmin asked, a look of confusion crossing his face.  
  
Yunho's only response was to push his heel onto the kickstand before getting off of the bike and shoving Changmin towards the door.  
  
"No, no, no, I don't do funerals," Changmin stumbled as Yunho dragged him through the front door and into one of the small rooms at the side of the building6.  
  
Changmin almost choked.  The room smelt like death. Chemicals and cheep flowers, soft recycled music playing in the background.  He looked around before spotting the coffin placed along the side wall with its lid open.  A lonely figure stood over it, looking in at the body that lay there.  
  
"Wow, no one liked this poor guy did they?" Changmin whispered, looking towards Yunho who just stared, silent.  
  
"So who is he? I don't get why we're here.  Do I know him?"  Changmin continued is inquiry.   
  
Yunho only pointed towards the coffin.  
  
"Fine then," Changmin mumbled.  "I"ll go find out for myself."

  
"Excuse me sir?" Changmin asked, stepping over to the other man hoping to find out some answers to his questions.  
  
"Oh, sorry," the man interrupted.  "Just here to see that he's good and dead.  Almost didn't believe it.  Thought it was too good to be true."

  
Changmin blinked at the man's rudeness before he walked away.  He crossed to the other side of the coffin where there was more room to look down and see for himself who was lying inside.    
A cry splintered through the air and Changmin was screaming.  He couldn't seem to stop.  He was lying in the coffin, as dead as Heechul had looked, all that time ago.  A hand made contact with his face and Yunho was staring at him again.  Anger rolled off him in waves as his eyes bore into Changmin's.  He rubbed his cheek where Yunho had slapped him.   
  
"I...I don't want to die.  Oh gods, not like that, not alone like that."  The thought was all it took, and Changmin was crying, hot tears falling from his eyes as Yunho gathered him into his arms; held him close.  
  
Changmin stiffened for a second, unsure about the sudden change in the man who was hugging him so tightly.  But finally Changmin gave in and just let Yunho hold him, sinking in to the other man's strong arms.  Reassuring hands rubbed comfortingly at his back before he was able to step away, wiping his eyes on his sleeve.  
  
"There's got to be some way I can fix this.  This is the future right?  I'm not dead yet."  
  
Yunho shook his head, walking back outside.  Changmin followed at his heels.  
  
"How do I fix it?  You know don't you?! Pleas,e tell me!" Changmin yelled,  almost begged.   
  
Yunho stepped close to Changmin, crowding his personal space and Changmin waited to be yelled at, or at the very least scolded like a young child, maybe he would even get slapped again.   Instead Yunho leaned in and pressed their lips together.  Changmin felt himself be gathered up into those arms again.  He was pulled close as Yunho's tongue slid into his mouth a low moan being pulled from the back of his throat.  Changmin reciprocated, dragging his teeth along Yunho's bottom lip before he ran his tongue over the little indents he made.  Then just as quickly as it started it ended, Yunho pulling away completely.   
  
"That's your answer?" Changmin almost snapped at the other man.  "What's that supposed to mean?  Why won't you just talk to me?  At least answer one of my questions!"  
  
"This is your future Shim,"  Yunho replied, getting back onto the bike.  "Remember that."

And before Changmin could even form his next thought he was standing alone by the side of the road as the first drop of rain began to fall. 


	6. Christmas is a time for giving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Changmin right his wrongs?

The faint sound of buzzing rang in Changmin's ears.   Instinctively he rolled away from the noise, pulling the covers up over his head.  "Leave me alone, no more horrible outcomes of my future,"  Changmin mumbled opening his eyes to stare at his apartment wall.  
  
"What the...? My clock...alarm...work...shit!"

Changmin jumped out of bed heading towards the bathroom.  He stopped only briefly to look at the calendar hanging from a nail on the wall.  A big red circle indicated the day.  It was indeed Christmas day.   
  
"Shit," Changmin swore again.  He had to hurry, there were things he had to do; and quickly.  
He ran towards the door grabbing his wallet from off the table.  Turning the handle on his apartment door until a last minute thought grabbed at his mind.  Perhaps pants would be a good idea.  
  
....  ........  ...... ......  .....  ......  ......  ....  ....  
  
Entering his office, bangs in hand, Changmin set everything behind his desk before he took off his coat and sat down.  Thank goodness for those few crazy shops that stayed opened.  It was always nice to see someone else value a dollar as much as he did.  Changmin sighed to himself, _and thank god for that back entrance._   Putting all of his things in order he stared at the nameplate on his desk.  T _hings are going to change_ he promised himself and taking a deep breath he put on his most stern face before he pushed the button on the intercom.    
  
"Jaejoong!" he bellowed.  
  
"Sir!" Jaejoong squeaked.  "I...I...didn't see you come in."  
  
"Blind and useless," Changmin muttered loud enough for Jaejoong to hear him.  "Do you have those reports done?"  
  
"Uuuum, ...no.  But it's not the end of the day yet," Jaejoong said trying to save himself.  
  
"In my office now!"  
  
There was a short pause before the door to Changmin's office opened and Jaejoong entering, trying to look as small as possible.  
  
Changmin glared.  "I have something to tell you in regards to your conduct and work ethic as of late."  
  
Jaejoong went pale. He looked like he was going to cry if not pass out.  "Please don't fire me Sir...I...I...it's Christmas!"  
  
"Let me finish!" Changmin spoke over Jaejoong's pleas, the venom in his voice effectively silencing the other man.  "I was going to tell you before you cut me off that you are doing an exemplary job, and I'm sorry I've been such an ass to you."  
  
"Oh Mr. Shim I promise I'll do better please...what?"  Jaejoong stopped talking to stare agape at Changmin.  
  
"I also wanted to tell you that I've granted the Lee's a few extra weeks for their payment.  And I bought you a present," Changmin said excitedly, his attitude changing in a shockingly drastic fashion right before Jaejoong's eyes.  
  
"That's wonderful.  I...what?  Why?" Jaejoong asked, Changmin's words sinking in.  Now he was really confused and wondering if this was all part of some cruel joke.  
  
"Because it's Christmas," and at that moment Changmin tapped at a latch under his desk and a small yet most adorable puppy came running at Jaejoong.  
  
"Oh my god, you got me a puppy?!"  Jaejoong yelled excitedly picking up the puppy letting it lick his chin.  
  
"Well yes, and," Changmin looked at the floor.  "I also want to pay for your tuition, so you can help your family."  
  
"So, now you want to be my sugar daddy?  Are you cracked in the head?" the words were out of his mouth before he could think to swallow them.  Jaejoong clamped a hand over his mouth, setting the fidgeting puppy on the floor.  
  
"No," Changmin stared at the other's reaction, "I just thought you could use the help."  
  
"Well, wait a sticky minute.  I don't get it.  That's awfully nice of you.  Too nice of you.  What do you want from me?"  Jaejoong quickly turned skeptical, knowing full well how his boss operated,  how he treated people, especially those indebted to him.  
  
"Nothing," Changmin replied.  
  
"You can't want nothing, you're Shim Changmin, the most cut-throat money lender out there.  I don't like the idea of having to owe you anything,"  Jaejoong said stepping forward to grab at the puppy that was at this point jumping up at Changmin for attention.  He missed it as it scampered off back under the desk.  
  
"You won't have to owe me anything. I promise," Changmin said looking at Jaejoong.  "I've changed, really.  I've vowed never to be mean to anyone again.  No deals, no contracts.  You won't have to owe me a cent, not unless you want to, and I really don't want you to feel like you have to," Changmin reasoned trying to get Jaejoong to understand that he had changed, that he was no longer the horrible man he was a mere twelve hours ago.  
  
"Well ... I guess I can _try_ to trust you," Jaejoong said, his resolve slowing crumbling.  "But I still fee like I should give you something, at least in the spirit of good faith.  I can't really afford much but how do you feel about pizza?"  
  
"That would be wonderful." And before Changmin could reach for his coat Jaejoong's lips were pressed against his own.  The other man's actions took Changmin by surprise, he had never realized that his assistant had felt this way, especially after the way Changmin had treated him.  
  
Jaejoong's teeth pulled on his bottom lip seeking entrance to his mouth until he gave in and allowed Jaejoong to slide his tongue inside, brushing against Changmin's pallet.  Changmin tilted his head deepening the kiss as he grabbed at Jaejoong's hips pulling him close, resting his palms against the other's ass before Changmin rolled his hips forward.  
  
A loud gurgle rose causing Jaejoong to giggle, effectively breaking the kiss.  "Skipped breakfast," Changmin blushed before making a shushing noise at his stomach.   
  
"Let's get that pizza then," Jaejoong smiled shifting his weight until Changmin grabbed his tie and pulled him down for one more kiss. 


	7. An ending of beginnings?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changmin discovers secrets are worth sharing

A soft sigh carried through the van as Changmin slowly pulled his lips away from Jaejoong's, his tongue snaking out to lick the taste of the oldest from his skin.  Changmin turned his eyes cautiously towards the leader expecting to be chastised for stepping into his territory but Yunho just stared, opened mouthed, the flashlight he was holding slipping from his fingers hitting the floor with a not so subtle _thud_.  The dark light allowed Yunho secrecy to shift under the blanket that he and Jaejoong shared; only Jaejoong's slender fingers on his thigh sharing in his secret as the oldest kissed him on the cheek, whispered _next time_ into his ear. 

"That was a pretty good story Min,"  Yoochun said placing his water back into the front cup holder.  Junsu nodded beside him as they exchanged glances between them.  Subtly was never Jaejoong's strong suit.

"I still don't understand why I have to be the embittered mean ghost though," Yunho complained having found the flashlight on the floor and handed it to Jaejoong.

"Because someone had to be," Jaejoong smirked poking the leader in the cheek.

"The beach was a nice touch, but if you wanna spy on Jaejoong you're on your own," Yoochun winked.

"Yeah, and keep your hands off the duck," Junsu piped up.  "At the very least take me to a movie worth seeing," he giggled before Changmin slid forward to punch him in the shoulder.

"Hey, I take you out all the time!" Yoochun smiled.

"And you and the duck are well acquainted!"  Junsu said breaking out in a fit of laughter as he and Yoochun fell on each other in a fit of giggles.

"Oh god," Yunho shuddered trying to hide under the blanket, Jaejoong laughing, not letting him escape.

"Can I have a puppy Yunnie?" he added.

"You already have one."

"True.  Can I have another puppy?"

"No," Yunho sighed looking to the others for help.

"I thought we were supposed to be rescued soon?" Changmin jumped in, feeling he should at least do something for Yunho after getting away with kissing Jaejoong; twice.

"Yeah, we're almost out of snacks," Junsu said imitating Changmin's _I'm hungry and there's no food_ pout.

"And I think it's stopped snowing,"  Yoochun added looking out the window.

Before Yunho could think of an excuse as to why their help hadn't arrived yet and had to explain why they would have to stay in the van for a few more hours trying to conserve body heat a firm knock echoed through the vehicle causing all five of them to jump a little in their seats.

"Mr. Jung?  You phoned the Chateau for assistance?" a disembodied voice called from outside. 

"Thank god," Yunho mumbled sliding the door open to see and shake hands with two of the Chateau's employees.

"If all of you want to grab your belongings we will transport you to the building and the tow-truck will follow with your vehicle," the man to Yunho's left instructed pointing to their van parked a few feet away on the side of the road.

"That would be wonderful," Yunho smiled motioning for everyone to gather their things.  "Thank you for all of your help."

"No problem, it happens more often than you'd think."

And with that everyone piled into the van for a well deserved vacation away together. 

-The End-


End file.
